This is it!
by LucyyGirrl0001
Summary: Timmy goes missing and the famous five have to go through the tromour of finding him. What will happen? This is my first fanfic! Don't flame me! R&R! Be nice! : Thanks for reading!
1. Fights

**This is it-The Famous Five.**

**Chapter one.**

It was the last evening of term 6, when Anne and George were playing a game of scrabble. A couple of minutes in to the game, the phone started ringing. It turned out to be Aunt Fanny, calling to say that there was a change of plan, and that George, Anne, Dick, Julian and Timmy can after all go to Kirrin cottage. They were recently going to go to Anne's and the others house instead because Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin were going out of the country, for some special science project for Uncle Quentin's work. But Aunt Fanny said over the phone that it had been put off from bad weather over in Cuba, which is where they were going. George and Anne were so excited about this that they jumped up and down, knocking scrabble all over the place. After they had finished squealing, George set off to say hello to Timmy and tell him the good news..

Timmy barked madly, when he saw George walking down the path, and heading towards him. George looked at Timmy and beamed with joy, which meant Timmy new something exiting is going to happen. He started to bark again and run around like crazy! George had to sternly talk to him to make him stop. George sat down beside Timmy, and started pulling up grass as she said "oh Timmy you will never guess what! We are going home to Kirrin. We are not going to Anne's house. Oh how wonderful Tim..." she was about to carry on talking to Timmy, but the dreaded school bully Sam came along, and started teasing her about talking to a dog. George got up with such rage that she pushed him to the ground and shouted at him. Anne heard all this shouting and hurried out to see what it was. She gave out a huge sigh when she saw George getting told off by Mrs Studley, the new head mistress at the school. When the lecture had finished Anne hurried towards George, but the as usual George was to angry to speak, that Anne just left it and put Timmy back in his little hut. Anne slowly walked back to the hut, when she tripped and banged her head, this made George come running after forgetting about all her rage, that she gave Anne a big hug. Anne's head was very painful that she started to cry a little bit. George comforted her and said everything is fine and that it's just a small bang on the head.


	2. Train Trouble

**This is it-The Famous Five.**

**Chapter one.**

It was the last evening of term 6, when Anne and George were playing a game of scrabble. A couple of minutes in to the game, the phone started ringing. It turned out to be Aunt Fanny, calling to say that there was a change of plan, and that George, Anne, Dick, Julian and Timmy can after all go to Kirrin cottage. They were recently going to go to Anne's and the others house instead because Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin were going out of the country, for some special science project for Uncle Quentin's work. But Aunt Fanny said over the phone that it had been put off from bad weather over in Cuba, which is where they were going. George and Anne were so excited about this that they jumped up and down, knocking scrabble all over the place. After they had finished squealing, George set off to say hello to Timmy and tell him the good news..

Timmy barked madly, when he saw George walking down the path, and heading towards him. George looked at Timmy and beamed with joy, which meant Timmy new something exiting is going to happen. He started to bark again and run around like crazy! George had to sternly talk to him to make him stop. George sat down beside Timmy, and started pulling up grass as she said "oh Timmy you will never guess what! We are going home to Kirrin. We are not going to Anne's house. Oh how wonderful Tim..." she was about to carry on talking to Timmy, but the dreaded school bully Sam came along, and started teasing her about talking to a dog. George got up with such rage that she pushed him to the ground and shouted at him. Anne heard all this shouting and hurried out to see what it was. She gave out a huge sigh when she saw George getting told off by Mrs Studley, the new head mistress at the school. When the lecture had finished Anne hurried towards George, but the as usual George was to angry to speak, that Anne just left it and put Timmy back in his little hut. Anne slowly walked back to the hut, when she tripped and banged her head, this made George come running after forgetting about all her rage, that she gave Anne a big hug. Anne's head was very painful that she started to cry a little bit. George comforted her and said everything is fine and that it's just a small bang on the head.


End file.
